Kidnapping
kidnapped]] As an alternative to murder, Yandere-chan can instead kidnap her rivals. ''' This method will leave no evidence if Yandere-chan at least gets rid of the bloody weapon. ' The necessary preparations include Rank 2 in Biology, a syringe, a tranquilizer, and a favor from Info-chan to get a case to store the body in. '''NOTE: At the moment, the syringe can be used on only ONE female student inside the storage room. If used incorrectly, such as using it on a male student, or another female after one was already kidnapped, then it will only kill the student.' How to Kidnap Someone Yandere-chan must possess a syringe with a tranquilizer inside it - both of which can be found in the Nurse's Office. However, in future builds the nurses will always be on guard, and the items won't be easily obtainable. YandereDev plans to have the nurses hide the key in a different place every week. To find where the key is at, the player must poison a student's lunch (possibly non-lethally), and then get the items while the nurse is distracted.https://youtu.be/9ff4wdzdQuo?t=269 For now, they're simply lying on the desk. The player must quickly get a Rank 2 in Biology so that they know how to properly attack with a syringe while not accidentally killing the person. Old Fundoshi Panties and/or the debug control S''' can help. Yandere-chan must also be able to ask the target to follow them. The player can get this action by befriending the target beforehand by completing a task or having a high Seduction Level. She must also have a case to store the body in inside the locked room. The box is already there, but in the future one must get a panty shot favor from Info-chan. If the player has all of these, they must ask the target to follow them. Lead them to the storage room and close the door, after which Yandere-chan must attack them with the syringe. They will scream when tranquilized and Yandere-chan's sanity will decrease. After they are tranquilized, Yandere-chan must dump the body into the case. After that, the player will leave the school and come back during the night to pick up the victim. The next morning, Yandere-chan can go down to her basement before going to school and the student will be there, tied up in a chair. They will look at her wherever she goes. The player is then able to torture the victim, keep them as a pet, or kill them. The last can only be done in future updates. '''Kidnapping from 15th of November KidnappingNov1.png|The tranquilizer in the nurse's desk. KidnappingNov2.png|Yandere-chan after tranquilizing Yui Rio. KidnappingNov3.png|Yandere-chan dragging Yui Rio towards the case. KidnappingNov4.png|Yui Rio being placed inside the case. Kidnapping before 15th of November Tranquilizer.png|The tranquilizer in the nurse's desk. TranquillizedVictim.png|Yandere-chan after tranquilizing Koharu Hinata. TranquillizedVictim2.png|Yandere-chan dragging Koharu Hinata towards the case. TranquillizedVictim3.png|Koharu Hinata being placed inside the case. Trivia *If there are two kidnapped students in the basement, it is possible that they might talk to each other, or maybe Yandere-chan will put gags in their mouths so they can't interact. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655830767918977024 *As of the November 15th, 2015 Update, students must be led into the storage room on the first floor of the second main school building to be kidnapped. *It may be possible in the future to tell a teacher that there is a dead body, so that they may follow the player. The player could then kidnap them once they are inside the storage room. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655604210419929088 *Yandere-chan can never let a kidnapped student free because the student's last memory would be being alone with Yandere-chan in the storage room. She would tell the police and it would be over. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655653982648426496 *Kidnapping was put into Yandere Simulator sooner than originally planned because YandereDev hyped it up in an earlier video. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655094481109123072 *As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, the correct student model will show. *Saki Miyu is the only NPC who can be kidnapped in the October 8th, 2015 Build, with the reason being that you can only befriend her. As of the November 1st, 2015 Update, if your Seduction Level is 4 or 5, any student will follow the player. **If another student is kidnapped, they will have Saki's voice.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661090198235709441 *Male students are no longer able to be kidnapped as of the October 8th, 2015 Update. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650703838064721920 This is because the "Basement Prisoner" is hardcoded to be a female. If a male was kidnapped, he would turn into a gender swapped version of himself.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661233017461956609 *YandereDev has not yet explained how Yandere-chan's mother and father would react to a girl in the basement. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/623528143337361408 *Pressing any teleportation number while dragging the sleeping student will have the body be teleported alongside the player just like any other. Teachers and students will react as if you are carrying a dead body. *When students are kidnapped, the School Atmosphere will drop by five points because they went missing without explanation. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634190127925850113 *YandereDev has stated that in the final game, Yandere-chan can only kidnap up to ten people. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650710876534628352 He does not know if in the final game only rivals will be kidnapped or if others can be included.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666857108395003904 *The chair that Yandere-chan uses is the one her mother and grandmother used, judging by Basement Tape #1. *Once a girl is kidnapped her fate is sealed. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655648382942232576 She can never escape, but she may die if not checked on often. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655833720398569472 The protagonist can choose to feed or starve her.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667853441666957312 *If the player kidnaps 10 students without Yandere-chan disposing of them, they'll get a special ending in the full game. In the case of kidnapping less than 10 students, Yandere-chan either keeps them as pets forever, or just exterminates them off-camera. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661091367188197376 *The pole was removed as of the October 17th, 2015 Update. 'Gallery' Basement.png|Yandere-chan's basement with the old placeholder model. KidnapElimination.png|Sprite art for kidnapping 'References' Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students Category:Yandere-chan's House Category:Peaceful Elimination Category:Kidnapping